


The Hug

by MyCatsAreMyLife



Series: Drumfred Sketches [7]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Episode S02E07, Fanart, Hug scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatsAreMyLife/pseuds/MyCatsAreMyLife
Summary: "They're safe!" "Good."





	The Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I was in need of a hug after hearing about the result of elections here in Brazil and I couldn't think of a better hug than the Drumfred one. So I've drawn it to comfort myself a little. I've never really cared about politics, but this time I'm scared even. Anyway, I'm sorry if it is not really good, I did this one rather quickly.

 

 


End file.
